


第一课 First Romance

by stipethom



Category: Original Work, lesbian fiction - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: 大学时代女生寝室的朦胧情感。





	第一课 First Romance

路这么长，每天都走，也没碰上过什么人，像永远不会碰上一样。三三两两的恶心帅男生，斜挎书包的齐刘海少女，路边横空出世的鼠尾草，都被她忘了个干净。直到有一天，A从路的尽头冒了出来，向她风情万种地挥手，耳坠琳琅如风铃：

“从今天起，我们下课一起走吧。”

冬天来了，太阳落山更早，宿舍暖气也咕噜咕噜涌出热水。盘腿坐地打扑克容易着凉，便搬来覆着棉花坐垫的暖凳、热水袋，奉若至宝地捧在手心。等暖气全开就好，一个同学指导道，我们北方人有经验。于是，裸露的女腿就见不到了，水磨石地砖上没有，乱晃的夹趾拖鞋里没有，褡裢似的夹满日用品的书桌下没有——也就上炕时惊鸿一瞥。同屋妹子喜欢比腿围，第一名请大家喝奶茶，此方案后来被集体否决，改为胜出者被所有人请。

把热量转移给室友这种歪门邪道，A掏钱最积极。近几日，为显示瘦腿成果，A成天把腿搁在床沿上，号召大家和她一起来拉伸韧带，被调侃像待价而沽的小姐。A常驻上铺，大长腿翘在床帷外边，犹如两掐嫩葱。总体色暗，肥白处微丰，给人一点娇媚的感觉。她本人犹如健康而慵懒的母马，讲话带着俏脆的粤语口语，好比一个浪漫港片女主角徐徐走进窗来。A笑起来有一个梨涡，浓密睫毛下眼睛黑而湿润，像是橡胶林上空盘旋不下的雨——叫人期待得几欲窒息。

起因是年纪联欢晚会指定每个班出一个节目，这个任务落在她的班上，就由于班长的不负责任演变成干啥都用抽签来决定。不知谁脑子瓦特写下“交谊舞”还被抽中，所有人都莫名其妙：交谊舞两个人围着转圈也有表演价值吗？不满归不满，女生们课后自动聚集到活动室排练，而A的舞蹈天赋究竟被发掘了出来。

她不懂为何A没人追。A黑皮，腿是略带弧形的，但是Bcup的胸隆如煨梨，没事就往胳膊大腿抹一种半融冰糖粉似的护肤水，让人想咬一咬是不是真的那么甜。她没亲手摸过，手感一定又滑又腻吧，出于隐秘的缘故没有当面恭维过对方。女孩间的吹捧大多有潜台词殿后，实心实意反而不当回事，她不想被随意打发。A还是个厌运动者，言必称“柔韧有余，刚健不足”，八百米就没见她没跑完过。宁可用位体前屈的高分来弥补。

而她呢，就是个假小子，尽管改善了外观，本质与那个对裙子恨之入骨的高中愣头青如出一辙。她厌恶一切娘娘腔的活动，希望精神上向男人全方位靠拢。可能是学男人学得太投入，她越来越被女性美吸引，如电梯轿厢里捋着发尾踱出的少女，罩杯在老头衫下勒出痕迹；或是聒噪如麻雀的少女，边刷IPhone边搔脖子上的痘痘，都让她由衷感到治愈。她是女性美鉴赏行家，在女生宿舍里半隐蔽地活动，对这栋楼姑娘的高矮胖瘦了如指掌，仅凭外貌描述就从万事通室友那里锁定了新朋友。逐渐她发现她对A的理解与其他人不同。首先，人家并不觉得A是个夺人眼球的美女。A脾气难以琢磨，又是扣分项。但A像只猫那样打理自己，舔舐斑斓的毛发，让人想亲近又怕逾越。

A有一双莫测的大圆眼睛，前文已提到过。很少有人眼睛比她大，但并不空灵或彷徨，而是沉着、丰润、甜熟如融了鲜奶油的热巧克力，似有似无的取笑之色是现磨咖啡冲淡的涩。被A盯着看，恐怕要脸红得不行。事实上被A盯着看的人很多，显然并非人人都像她一样想。否则，很快A就会被人群里三层外三层地围拢起来了。

某个晚上——正如所有其他的晚上一样——负责本次交谊舞的两名临时艺术总监为了舞蹈的具体分解动作而争执不下，干脆一屁股坐在地上（活动室很暖和，因为常年不透风，但同样也脏得骇人），打开电视播放录像带，试图从蛛丝马迹中将对方驳倒。她无聊透顶地站在半开半阖的窗边，凝视着被高高低低的屋顶拱卫着的乏味夜色，这几个晚上浓重的雾霾把能屏蔽得都屏蔽了。楼下的操场上稀稀落落地几个人影，缓慢得蚂蚁般蠕动，被路灯照得影影绰绰。一阵风飘来，将地上的枯叶卷走，路灯的影子仿佛也随之晃动。夜空中应当是月亮的地方露出了一丝希微光亮。

音乐奏响，她旋身离开阳台。A已迫不及待地舞动起来。在A的倩影之后，窗框外的夜色看起来茸茸的，像是没剃干净毛边。无论破旧的电视，喋喋不休的女人，还是地上散乱的废纸，沙发厚积的灰尘，万事万物都显得模糊且沉闷。A舞姿柔缓，被条纹睡裙裹住的胴体曲线毕露地扭动。A的腰肢是条耐心十足的蛇，夺人性命于无形，脚踵轻移变换，与空气的调情几乎使人妒火中烧。一曲终了，A悠悠地叹口气，又接连以醇厚嗓音哼了几句，完毕意犹未尽地扫了周遭一眼。她唯一的观众仓促地移开视线，胸口则鼓鼓囊囊如有巨大叫喊要满溢出来。A扯了扯衣领，将蜜蜡项链塞回锁骨与布料的缝隙。A的舞让她孵化成功，诞下的竟是这样一个男不男，女不女的怪物。


End file.
